beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Kreis Cygnus 145WD
Kreis Cygnus 145WD is an unreleased Beyblade that appears in the anime, Beyblade: Metal Fury. It is to be released on January 21, 2012 in Japan and is owned by Cycnus. Kreis Cygnus features a free-spinning PC Frame. Face Bolt: Cygnus The Face Bolt depicts Cygnus/Cycnus, one of the 88 constellations in space. Cygnus is Latin for "swan" and in Greek mythology, Cycnus was a son of Ares whom confronted Hercales to a battle; as a result, Cycnus was killed. The design features the head of Cycnus looking to the left, alongside an illusion of the swan, Cygnus. It is coloured a light blue with a darker blue outline inside of a white circle whilst on a black Face Bolt. 4D Energy Ring: Cygnus Cygnus appears a translucent aquamarine in colour with designs of a swan's wings opposite each other. It also features extensions of the swan's wings coloured a darker translucent light blue. 4D Fusion Wheel: Kreis There are not much details about the Kreis Wheel. However, Kreis translated from German, means "circle". Whether this is relevant or not is unknown but Kreis does appear circular however, with various bumps, wings of a swan, and six upward protrusions that feature the heads of a swan. On a top view, the Wheel features various rounded ridges with small curved designs, and is silver in colour. Also, the swan wings appear to go in a left and right-ward movement. Interesting enough, due to Kreis' PC Frame, part of Kreis is free-spinning. Anyway, the free rotating metal wheel do not have a good effect against Meteo L Drago and L Drago Destroy because when it get hit by L Drago, it will rotate faster and it gives L Drago better opportunities to spin-steal from Kreis Cygnus. Spin Track: 145 *'Weight:' 1.5 grams 145 is the third-highest Spin Track at a height of 14.5mm. It is just a basic Track and there is nothing special about it except for being a top-tier for Stamina. Although it is generally outclassed by it's variants such as AD145, DF145 as well as 85 and 230 for Stamina purposes, it still remains a great Spin Track for Stamina but does not provide any protection from low-attackers though. It is a dark purple in colour. Performance Tip: Wide Defense (WD) *'Weight:' 0.7 grams Wide Defense (WD), as it's name implies, is the widest of the Defense series of Performance Tips (D, SD, PD, EWD, W²D). When compared to D, is still contains the gear-like shape and is of course wider with the Sharp tip wider and taller as well. WD also retains the two curved holes D contained but are now thinner, smaller and found on the Sharp tip. Being wider brings advantages and disadvantages to WD. An advantage is being able to conserve better Stamina than D and SD, due to the more surface area as well as being able to spin at a lower spin-rate that that of D or SD which cannot. A disadvantage however, is worse balance than D. The wide shape gives WD a harder time to regain it's balance whereas, D does it much easier. This can be terrible when faced with an Attack-Type, although this should not be kept as a worry as it can be an advantage. This should take into consideration when using a Spin Track such as 230 or TH170. D would be a better choice than WD as it would regain balance much easier to help cope with 230. WD can also defeat Attack-Types with a weak launch in the opposite direction to absorb the opponent's attacks by spin-equalizing. At release, WD has found quick use as a Stamina-Type Tip, much better than D and has become top-tier. However, as many more Performance Tips like AS, EWD, and B:D were released, they have overshadowed WD. Despite all of this, WD is still a great Performance Tip for Stamina. Just like the rest of the D series, WD does not carry any Defense potential in spite of its name, rather, WD has use in Stamina. So in all in all, even though WD may not be the best Stamina-Type Tip, it still has use in the metagame and, most importantly, is still a great Stamina-Type Performance Tip. It is a dark purple in colour. Attack: 0 - Defense: 5 - Stamina: 2 Anime Gallery dragonballzcentral_2188_144945066.jpg Vs3210.jpg|Kreis Cygnus battling Anubius in the anime Vs221.jpg 138 4.jpg 138 3.jpg kreis.jpg|free spining|link=http://ameblo.jp/queen-of-snow/image-11106422121-11670661531.html Trivia *The Cygnus constellation was mentioned as part of the Metal Fury episode Dunamis, Guardian of the Shrine in order to open the Mist Mountain Temple doors. *Kreis Cygnus rhymes with it's owner name, Cycnus. **Cygnus and Cycnus are the same word, just with one letter that differs. *Kreis Cygnus is the fourth Bey with the 145WD combo, the others being Earth Eagle 145WD, Dark Poseidon 145WD, and Twisted Tempo 145WD. Category:4D Beyblades Category:4D System Beyblades Category:Beyblade Category:Beyblades Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Category:4D System Category:Metal Fight Beyblade 4D Category:Metal Saga Category:Metal Fury Beyblades Category:Unreleased Beyblades Category:Defense Type Category:Balance Type Category:Hybrid Wheel